


Chill Bill

by yuniie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Original Character(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniie/pseuds/yuniie
Summary: you’re madly in love with suna and he seemed to love you too. (an insight on a normal saturday afternoon in y/n and suna’s daily life)
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Original Character(s), Suna Rintarou/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Haikyuu





	Chill Bill

**Author's Note:**

> hii! it’s my first time publishing on this platform so please be nice :)

It was a saturday afternoon, Y/n knew Suna was not going to be back for a while. He was out getting his weekly supply of weed. Y/n knew he was going to show up at 10, and they were going to make dinner together - unless Suna had different plans again.

Suna shows up at her door sharp 10 as promised, with a cigarette between his lips. She opens her door wider with an even wider smile on her face. Suna had a lazy smile on his face as he rests his chin on the crook of Y/n’s neck.

Suna pushed Y/n back until they both clumsily fell on Y/n’s sofa with suna laying on top of her. Suna kissed and nibbled on her neck softly as Y/n played with his hair softly. 

“Suna...baby, we need to go make food.” Y/n whispered. “We can’t skip dinner again.” 

Suna groaned softly in response and hugged Y/n tighter; he didn’t want to let go of the warmth. They stayed in that position for a while until Y/n tapped suna on the head softly to tell him it was time to get up. 

“Babe, i’ll just make us a little pasta and sauce.” Y/n gets up slowly. 

Suna holds on to her hand gently, not wanting to let go. he was very possessive of her. Y/n stares at his face then brushes the hair out of his face and walks towards her small apartment kitchen. 

The pasta boils as Y/n rummages through the shelves for pasta sauce. She feels hands tugging on her hips gently. 

“Come on, Suna, be more serious sometimes.” Y/n whined. 

She turned around and Suna’s arms and body had trapped her. She noticed he wasn’t wearing a shirt anymore. Suna was not particularly built but he definitely had a nice body; Y/n had to admit. 

She traces a hand down Suna’s chest causing Suna to flinch from the coldness of her touch. “My eyes are up here, sweetheart.” Suna’s deep voice vibrated all the way to Y/n’s core. 

Suna grabs Y/n’s face and he leans in forward. Y/n closes her eyes; she anticipates a kiss on her lips. She pouts when Suna chuckles softly and kisses her on the cheek as he grabs the pasta sauce just above her head. 

After dinner, they lay in bed and Y/n lay on Suna’s chest as he smoked a blunt. She takes a deep breath and she can smell the scent of his weed mixed with Suna’s strong cologne. Suna gently puts her chin in between his thumb and fore finger so she was looking at him. he looks at her, smirking, then puffs smoke into Y/n’s face. Y/n closes her eyes, taking in the smoke.


End file.
